Incorporation of technology into the classroom has been an increasing trend in recent years. Communication systems allow teachers to provide more information to, and receive more feedback from, their students. However, technology has yet to be fully integrated into many traditional classroom areas such as administering examinations. This incomplete integration reduces the overall efficiency of the education process.